


Why's The Door Unlocked?

by multifandomhimedere



Category: Gatchaman Crowds
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Brutal Murder, Gen, Mild Gore, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomhimedere/pseuds/multifandomhimedere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i need to work on details & ive had a headcanon about Rui that could be expanded upon so its a win-win! tho i feel kinda wrong for writing something like this for Gatchaman Crowds...eh ill get over it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why's The Door Unlocked?

**Author's Note:**

> in my original headcanon the reason for Rui's tattoo is because he was stabbed there and hated having to look at the scar so he got a little skull tattoo

It was just like any Friday, Rui running home after playing at a friend's. Running up to the front door Rui grabbed the knob and worried when it opened for him. "We got a guest?" Rui asked opening the door.

It was darker then normal, stepping in Rui noticed a pair of man shoes. "Those looks like Hana-chan's dad's shoes." Rui noted kicking off his shoes. "Mommy?" Rui called out stepping away from the entrance.

"Rui-kun is that you?" So it was her dad's shoes. Following the voice Rui say Hana's dad stand in front of the kitchen table which had a red blanket over it. Noticing the human lumps Rui took a slight step back.

"Maki-san why are you.." Rui dropped his bag noticing the specks of dried blood on his shirt. Realization hit him like a brick, which tore a scream out of his throat. Just as he was about to turn away and run Miki grabbed Rui's arm.

"I should of known you'd figure it out Rui-kun." Miki purred dragging Rui into the kitchen ignoring Rui clawing at his arm. "Rui-kun do you want to see what happened to your mommy?"

"No!" Rui screamed clawing more at Miki's arm, ignoring the tears that started to go down his face. Of course Miki didn't listen to Rui's cries as he pulled the blanket off of Rui's mother, whom he barley recognized her.

Attempting to look away Miki grabbed Rui's head and made him look straight forward. Even through the blur of tears he could make out the mess that was once his mother. Patches of hair missing, eyes where now soups of blood, her torso cut open in a sloppy manor. Lungs removed, heart stabbed with pieces of bone, and the beginnings of intestine removal.

Miki let go of Rui's head, watching as Rui fell to his knees to vomit. The house was silent except for the sounds of Rui's sobs and vomiting for a solid minute. Rui didn't even notice when Miki grabbed the back of his hair bringing him back to his feet. "Your mom had it coming, wearing such a dress that day and then having the nerve to reject me."

It took a second but it clicked in Rui's mind. The day he and Hana went to the park together, his mom decided to join them wearing a pretty yellow dress. Why did that dress get her killed?

"You'll understand when you're older." Miki growled rocking his hips against Rui's butt with an obvious erection bring Rui back to reality.

"No! No! No!" Rui screamed over and over until Miki shoved his fingers in Rui's mouth. While with his other hand he sliced at Rui's collar bone nicking the bone.

"Scream anymore and I'll slit your throat." Rui nodded in agreement barley registering their neighbors voice. Miki noticed through a tossed Rui against the nearest wall.

/-\\-/-\

A dull pounding in Rui's head woke him up. When he opened his eyes Rui saw his crying aunt's face. "Rui!! Thank god you're alright!" she sobbed leaning over to hug Rui. It wasn't a tight hug but it still made him wince. Rui looked behind her and saw a pair of detectives who avoided looking at him. His aunt released him "Rui do you want me to bring you anything?"

"Yeah, my laptop."

"Sure thing." with that she left leaving Rui alone with the detectives.

/-\\-/-\

It was still unbelievable for Rui. Here he sat in Glorious Tower Toyosu at the age of 15 all thanks to GALAX. It was  weird and everything felt to big for him, more then he needed. The bathroom mirror was the worst part, 7 people could do make-up at once and still have elbow room.  Glaring at his scar Rui picked up his foundation about to apply it with an idea hit him. "X find a respectable tattoo place near here."


End file.
